Mission: Convince Her To Sing
by Creepygirl27
Summary: Lucy heartfillia had an amazing voice but she doesn't think the same way. She is going to Mangolia University to become a writer but the principal, her father, has other plans! - I do not own these characters, Hiro Mashima does- there is Nalu and a little bit of gale etc.
1. Chapter 1

Today was her first day at Mangolia University, she was excited to start but also annoyed because her father, Jude, was the principal. Throughout two months, he had been persistent that she try a singing career but she wanted to be a writer. She would  
/always politely decline. She didn't like her voice she would always have the urge to sing when people weren't around.

When she finally found her dorm room she went in only to find a short, blue haired girl unpacking books onto a bookshelf.

The strange blue haired girl said,"Hi... You must be my roommate, nice to meetcha."

"Oh, hello my name is Lucy Heartfillia, what's yours?" She replied.

"That must have been rude of me,I'm Levy Mcgarden," answered Levy, they shook and Levy went back to unpack her books.

While she was doing that Lucy decided to explore a little bit until her stuff arrived.

She walked down the halls admiring everything around her. When "thud" she had accidentally knocked into someone and fell on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heared a strange voice say, but could have sworn she has heard his voice somewhere. While she was lost in her thoughts she noticed the person had reached a hand out to her.

She slowly reached out and grabbed his hand. So noticed his hand was firm, but soft and warm like a blanket. When she looked at who she bumped into she couldn't believeher eyes, it was Natsu Dragneel, a very talented singer and song writer, who

was obviously her favorite singer.

She new she had to act cool but she couldn't help but blush a little.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" she blurted out, her cheeks started to turn bright red.

"Oh, ya I wasn't either, see you around," he said waving a goodbye as he walked away.

When he turned around to leave a guy tackled him, he had black hair but the weird part was that he was only in his underwear!

Lucy looked away and rushed to the next hallway. Her blushing seemed to have stopped but she noticed that her father was coming down the hall in her direction, she likes avoiding him cause he always talks about her being a singer, so before he could see  
/her she ducked down and ran to the nearest door, she opened and hid inside. When she turned aroundshe realized she was in the auditorium so she quickly went down the stairs to the stage. She couldn't believe how big it was, it had around 30 rows of  
/chairs in about 20 sections.

She had this huge urge to go on stage and sing. She new someone might hear her but the antisipation got to her, she finally went onto the stage.

She started to sing a song that was written by Natsu Dragneel himself **( sorry I couldn't come up with a song name, please forgive me)**

While she was sing Natsu and the stripper through the door in the back of the stage they were laughing but they stopped the second they heard her voice coming from the front of the stage area. They both rushed to see who was singing with such an amazing  
/voice, but before they could peek through the curtains the singing had stopped. When they finally looked to see who it was she had jumped off the stage collecting her thing, she had the most amazing blonde hair, "it was very shiny" thought Natsu.  
/Natsu heard her mutter to her self," I hope no one heard me!"

The stripper was about to say something but before he could say a word Natsu covered his mouth and shut the curtain, as the same auditorium door she came through. To Natsu's suprise it was their principal.

The principal yelled,"Sweaty, have you decided to..." He was cut off before he could finish.

"Dad, stop, I don't want a singing career," said Lucy.

"Come on sweaty, there are clubs and everything!" The principal complained.

"NO!" She yelled before storming out of the auditorium.

When she had left the principal had noticed them hiding, it was like an idea has come into his head cause his face lit up.

"You two, come here," he yelled at them.

They both got out of the bidding spot and started to walk towards the principal, thinking they were in trouble.

"Yes sir," said the stripper.

"Did you hear her singing?" He asked in curiousity.

"No...maybe...yes," they both admitted at the same time.

"I need your help with something," asked Jude as he formed a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well might as well" thought Natsu and grey at the same time. " sure why not," they both said. Natsu didn't want his rival, Grey fullbuster, to help.

* * *

 **i hope you guys like it, it just popped into my head. Can you guys tell me if you want it to be in Lucy's POV or third person**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

 **Why did he have to find me in the auditorium** , I thought.

I hurried as quickly as possible back to my dorm room. It took me forever but I finally made it back. When I went threw the door I saw Levy talking to a strange girl with scarlet red hair. They were on Levy's bed to the left of the small room.

"Hey Luce," Greeted Levy.

"Hey Levy," I replied.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Erza," she said once she got off the bed, walked over to me and shook my hand. It was firm but not soft like Natsu's.

Wait... Nope I didn't just think that.

While I was lost in my thoughts Levy went back to talking to... Erza. Once I was done thinking I saw my luggage on my side of the room. I was so happy it had finally come. I rushed over to my luggage as quickly as possible and started to unpack.

size="1" noshade=""

 **The Next Day**

Are classes had started and my first class was language arts. When I arrived not many people were there but as I looked around I saw Natsu and the guy that was in his underwear were talking. At least the guy was wearing clothes this time.

When I finally entered the classroom Everyone didn't care but Natsu and the stripper looked straight at me. I felt really creeped out. I went to a seat in the front left corner of the class to were no one would be near me. When I finally sat down  
I could

hear footsteps heading towards me. I looked back to see who it was but it was strange. The stripper ended up sitting behind me while Natsu sat down next to me. I didn't know why they decided to switch seats but I didn't really think much of it.

After a little while of waiting our teacher came in. He was really tiny like a midget. He walked to the front of and wrote "Makarov" on the chalk board.

"Hello class," he started to talk but I couldn't pay attention because Natsu started to talk to me.

"Hey you," he said, I looked at him," yes you, do you know how to sing?"

After a moment of hesitation I said," No, can you please leave me alone so I can pay attention?"

"But..." Before Natsu could say anything more. The stripper sitting behind me hit him on the head with a notebook.

"Don't tell her," he shouted, Makarov seemed to notice we were talking.

"You three know have detention for the next week!" He yelled.

I couldn't believe it, those two idiots got me in detention. I have never had detention before in my entire life.

Wait... What did he tell Natsu not to tell me?

* * *

 **im going to update as much as possible, but when school starts I don't know if I should update on Thursdays or Monday's and Thursday's, please tell me what you think I should do.**

 **Plus I want to know if I should write the next story in Natsu's POV or Grey's so tell me which you would prefer. Plus thank you to AllIneedismusic4 for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lucy: "you talk to much."**

 **No I don't, leave me alone!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu's POV**  
 **  
**

That rude ice princess! I was going to tell her she should sing because we heard her sing in the auditorium. But he decided to hit me on the head with his stupid notebook. We got in detention for the- next week or just after school- I wasn't paying  
attention.

* * *

 **In Detention**  
 **  
**

Me an grey arrived at the same time (which was five minutes late).

"Where were you both," asked Makarov.

"Ummm..." I hesitated but it also looked like grey couldn't come up with anything either.

"They were with me in the library," said Lucy as she walking in and took a seat.

"And why were you in the library," asked Markarov.

"After class today," she explained," I asked if I could go to the library to get a book once I checked in with you for detention," she seemed really irritated at the fact our teacher couldn't remember.

"Oh... I remember, then take your seats you three trouble makers," yelled Makarov.

Lucy decided to sit in the same spot as earlier today. So I, of course sat next to her while grey sat behind her.

Once Makarov left to go flirt, as he called it, with the other teachers. I decided to start up a conversation with Lucy.

"Hey, thanks for saving us back there,"I finally said after a while with silence.

"Your welcome now shutup before you get us in trouble, again," she said with a tick mark forming on her head.

"Geez, all I said was hey," I replied as nice as possible.

"Well then, hi, now leave me alone," she asked. But I wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Oh come on can't we at least have a conversation," I asked.

"Umm... Let me think, no," she replied.

"Fire breath, just leave her alone," interrupted Grey.

"What's wrong with trying to start a conversation, ice princess," I yelled.

"You wanna go, pink haired punk,"he yelled back.

"Shut up both of you," yelled Lucy," just be quiet until the next bell rings."

Me and grey decided not to take her advice. I tackled Grey and we started to fight. Until Makarov came back in and shouted," what on bloody earth are you do doing!"

"Nothing," we both said at the same time.

"The three of you have now earned detention for the next month," screamed Makarov.

"Ahh man," complained Grey.

After detention me and Grey figured we would ask Lucy if she wanted to hang out with us.

"Hey, Luce, you wanna hang out with me and ice princess," I asked.

"Don't call me that, Pinkie," yelled Grey.

"No because you two idiots have gotten me into a lot of trouble already," she interrupted.

"Please, I'm so bored," I begged.

"Leave me alone, you jerk," she yelled, as she ran away, most likely back to her dorm room.

I carefully, like a ninja, followed her to her dorm room only to realize her roommate was Levy. So I figured out a plan, but first I had to find Levy's crush, Gajeel Redfox.

When I finally found him after hours of searching he was outside lying agenst a tree sleeping.

"Hey, Gejeel, I need your help with something," I asked as I kicked him in the side to get him to wake up.

* * *

 **i can't wait for you guys to see what Natsu has planned! Plus the next chapter will be in third person, hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Narrator**  
 **  
**

While Natsu was getting his plan ready, Lucy was just getting out of bed only to realize it was Saturday so she didn't have any classes today.

After a while of lying in bed daydreaming she finally got up and started to get dressed. Once she was finished, a wide smile greeted her.

"Oh... Hey Lev," Lucy said.

"Hey,do you wanna go out with me and some other people tonight," asked Levy.

"I don't know, I have homework to do," complained Lucy.

"Please, you can do that tomorrow, please," begged Levy.

"Fine, but who else is coming," asked Lucy.

"That's a suprise," responded Levy. Before she walked out the door Levy waved and winked at Lucy. Lucy thought it wassuspicious but decided not to think much of it.

The entire day Lucy was in the library either reading, studying, or doing some homework.

When she finally realized it was getting dark outside she decided to start heading back to her dorm room.

Before she could get there she noticed levy running towards her down the hallway. When Levy realized Lucy was in front of her it was to late, Levy accidentally tripped and knocked into Lucy.

After they tumbled down the hallway a little ways they stopped and were laying on the floor.

"Sorry-Huff-Lucy," apologized Levy.

"That's okay... Why were you running anyway," asked Lucy.

"I was-Huff-Looking for-Huff- you," replied Levy.

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We had-Huff- plans remember," reminded Levy.

"Ohh... Sorry Levy, I completely forgot," Lucy remembered.

"That's okay but we will still have to go, we'll be a little late though," predicted Levy as she was starting to catch her breath.

"Well it's getting kind of late, I should probably head back to the dorm," complained Lucy.

"No their waiting for us," begged Levy.

"Fine but I'm not doing anything tomorrow," demanded Lucy.

"Fine, I won't make you do anything tomorrow," Levy replied," know lets go, we're going to be late!"

Levy kept on asking Levy where they were going but Levy didn't even talk to her on their entire trip there.

Once they had arrived Lucy was surprised, Levy had taken her to... A Karaokebar. When they went inside everyone was sitting down at tables or at the bar having fun while listening to people sing.

"Hey, we're over here," Erza yelled at Lucy and Levy.

When Lucy looked over she saw who was with Erza, she saw Natsu, Grey, and the guy Levy wouldn't stop talking about, Gajeel sitting at a booth in the corner.

Once they got over there Levy sat on the end next to Gajeel, then there was Grey, Erza, Natsu, and of course Lucy.

Everyone was talking with each other, even Lucy joined in the conversation until they were interrupted by a man on stage asking," Okay, that was Aquarius, now who wants to go next?"

Everyone at the boothseemed to be staring at Lucy. Until Levy spoke up,"She go next." Levy was pointing at Lucy, who had a horrified expression on her face.

* * *

 **Wow I got excited just writing it, I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will either be Natsu's point of view or Lucy's, you decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu's POV

To get my plan into action I first asked Gajeel if he would convince Levy to take Lucy to the karaoke bar.

"Why would I do that for you, Salamander," he asked.

"Cause if you don't I'll... Tell everyone who you have a crush on," I responded.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," he persisted.

"Wanna bet," I dared," Hey ever..." Before I could finish Gajeel covered my mouth and said," Fine, Geez salamander you must really like this Lucy girl."

"Well duh she's become one of my friends," I replied.

"That's not what I meant," he yelled.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Shut up, Salamander, I'm going to go talk to levy," he smirked before walking away.

 **The Next Day**

The next step was to get other people to go. Which was only Grey and Erza, no one else wanted to go.

Then the last thing I needed to do was get Levy to point out Lucy and say she will sing. It was almost time for my plan to start but first I needed to find Levy. I ran past the library noticing Lucy was reading, I wanted to go in and say "Hi" but I needed  
to find Levy.

I found her hanging out with Gajeel, of course, they were talking. They both were sitting under a tree outside the girls dormitory area.

"And I can't believe..." Started Levy but she stopped once she noticed I was there," Oh... Hi Natsu."

"Hey Levy I need to ask a favor," I asked.

"Don't worry Natsu I already asked Lucy if she wanted to go with us tonight," implied Levy.

"Thanks... But that's not what it is," I said.

"Then what is it," Levy asked.

"I need you to point out Lucy when the announcer asks who wants to go next," I asked.

"I can do that but why do you want her to sing so badly," asked Levy, her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Because I want her to join the club," I replied.

"She must be a really good singer if you want her to join the club," Levy stated.

Before I could say anything else I got a text from Erza, it said "Where are you?" I then realized we were going to be late.

Guys were going to be late," I yelled.

"Oh god I didn't notice how late it was,"cried Levy," I'm going to go find Lucy."

"I last saw her in the library," I yelled back, before Levy started to run.

"Calm down Salamander," Gajeel said very calmly.

"NO, if the plan doesn't go exactly as planned...," I couldn't come up with something to say.

"What, what will happen if it doesn't go exactly as planned," asked Gajeel.

"Never mind that we have to get going," I yelled at him.

 **At Karaoke Bar**

When me and Gajeel sat down next to Grey and Erza I heard Erza yell," Hey, we're over here." I saw Levy and Lucy coming towards us waving hello. Levy sat next to Gajeel, I think there's something fishy going on with those two, and Lucy sat next  
to me on the end.

We were all talking about..., I don't remember, but we were interrupted by a guy on the front stage. He said," Okay, that was Aries, now who wants to go next?"

I count help but stare at Lucy. I didn't want to miss a single second.

When Levy finally pointed at Lucy and yelled," she'll go next."

I saw she was surprised but she also seemed horrified.

I couldn't figure out why though?

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I felt betrayed and deceived. All of them at the booth gave me a devilish smile as I walked up to the stage.

I was going to run for the exit but apparently when I got on stage I saw Grey and Erza heading towards the exit and stood in front of the doors. There was no escape!

I got up on stage but before I sat down Natsu ran up to me and handed me a guitar. I knew how to play it but I didn't want to. I tried to get up enough courage to sing but I couldn't, all of those eyes starting at me with curiosity. I couldn't take it  
so I ran for the exit and pushed my way through Erza and Grey. Once I was out I didn't care where I ended up, I just didn't want to go back.

Eventually I ended up at a park, so I went and sat under one of the many pine trees.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update, I just started school again so it's been wonky, I think I'll make the next chapter in Natsu's POV. Again really sorry for not updating for so long!**


End file.
